


Without a Trace

by Gulf_Mewl (Peculeah), Peculeah



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Gulf_Mewl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Tharn has been acting strange and Type isn't happy.‘This is Tharn. Leave a message.’Type threw his phone down onto his bed with a growl. What the hell was that asshole doing? He started to pace back and forth across the room, a million different scenarios crossing his mind. Had Tar returned from France for one last shot at his boyfriend? Had Llong come back and done something awful to him? Did Tharn finally realise what a dick Type had been and run for the hills?  It definitely wasn’t that last one because Tharn knew that he was a dead man if he tried to leave Type now. But still!
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 499





	Without a Trace

Type had grown accustomed to being woken up by soft lips brushing against his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Deft fingers would slowly brush across his forehead and through his thick hair, pulling his face into a warm, sleepy kiss. He was used to hearing Tharn’s deep, husky voice washing over his ears like the sound of rain against glass, bringing him slowly out of his sleep and into the reality of Tharn’s strong embrace.

Type had grown accustomed to this, which is why the loud ringing of his alarm clock and the cold space in the bed beside him was a rude and unwelcome awakening.

He groaned and slammed his fist against the alarm clock, effectively silencing it (possibly forever). Groping around on his bedside table, Type eventually came across his phone; the bright light from the screen burned his eyes as he checked his messages.

 **TECHNO:** no football today - im sick

 **DAD:** Study hard today!!

No messages from Tharn.

Rolling onto his back with a sigh, Type allowed his eyes to adjust themselves to the light. It was rare for Tharn to leave Type in the morning without any notice and even rarer for him not to at least leave him a message.

Screw that asshole if he thought Type was going to message him first after he was so thoughtlessly abandoned. Type forced himself out of bed and grabbed his towel, stripping off his clothes on his way to the shower.

The water was hot and comforting against Type’s skin, washing away the sleep and sweat from the night and calming Type’s temper. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, trying to take his mind off his absent boyfriend.

Why was he absent, though? Type was sure he hadn’t done anything to upset him; if anything, it was actually the opposite. Tharn had seemed pretty happy the night before when Type was on his knees.

Closing his eyes and letting the hot water wash over his face, his mind started to wander and his hands seemed to have a life of their own as they roamed down his body. He thought of Tharn’s shoulders; broad and strong. He thought of the way the muscles moved under his skin when he was on top of Type…

‘Dammit Tharn, where are you?’

* * *

He had successfully made it through 57 minutes of not speaking to Tharn before he cracked and called him. The anger was bubbling just beneath the surface of Type’s skin and he found himself clenching his jaw harder and tighter with every ring.

‘This is Tharn. Leave a message.’

Type threw his phone down onto his bed with a growl. What the hell was that asshole doing? He started to pace back and forth across the room, a million different scenarios crossing his mind. Had Tar returned from France for one last shot at his boyfriend? Had Llong come back and done something awful to him? Did Tharn finally realise what a dick Type had been and run for the hills? It definitely wasn’t that last one because Tharn knew that he was a dead man if he tried to leave Type now. But still-

His chain of thoughts was disrupted by the muffled buzz of his phone against his bedsheets. If he wasn’t so furious, he might have been embarrassed about how quickly he moved to check it.

 **THARN:** Sorry, can’t talk right now. I have practice at 2:30 and I’ll see you at the bar after.

Was that it? No ‘sorry for leaving you on your own all day, Type’ or ‘I love you more than life itself, Type’?

 **TYPE:** Ass.

 **THARN:** 55555

Tharn was crazy if he thought Type was going to leave it at that.

* * *

Football was cancelled.

Studying was boring.

Type hadn’t even been interested in porn since he and Tharn had got together so that was out of the question.

That wasn’t the real issue though; the real issue is that he had no communication from Tharn. All. Day.

Type had even texted him multiple times with no response.

**TYPE:** I’m NOT needy but I don’t understand why you didn’t say goodbye this morning

 **TYPE:** I know that sounds needy but it’s not it’s just rude

 **TYPE** : I thought you were meant to have good manners? Clearly I was wrong.

 **TYPE:** I actually can’t believe you’re ignoring me right now. Obviously you’re doing something incredibly important.

 **TYPE:** THARN THE WHOLE APARTMENT BUILDING IS ON FIRE

 **TYPE:** Fuck you I drank your last Sprite

* * *

By two thirty Type’s rage was apocalyptic. His whole body was humming with anger as he stormed towards Tharn’s usual practice room. Tharn was an idiot if he thought Type was above turning up at his practice and causing a scene. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say to his boyfriend when he saw him, but he knew he wanted it to hurt.

Surprisingly, the glass window of the practice room was dark. There was no light shining through from the inside, no steady vibrations of Tharn’s drums shifting the door in its frame, no Tharn. Where was he?

Type reached for the handle and turned it, checking to see if the room was unlocked; it was. He pushed the door open and his brow furrowed in confusion at the sight before him.

On the floor, surrounded by a collection of lit tealights and what Type was fairly sure were condoms, was a small box with a postit note stuck to the top of it. Unable to control his own curiosity, Type walked towards the box and peered down at the note.

_Type…_

His name? Type lifted up the box and peeled off the note. There was a second message on the other side.

_Turn around…_

A soft click indicated the door behind him opening and closing and Type turned around slowly to see Tharn walking towards him, a massive grin splitting his face in two.

‘Why are you so happy? I’m so mad at you!’ Type tried to inject as much anger into his voice as possible, but with Tharn stood in front of him smiling brilliantly, his white shirt clinging to his strong body, his eyes crinkled with mirth; Type found all his anger had simply ebbed away.

‘Open your gift.’ Tharn folded his arms across his chest, his cocky grin turning into a soft smile.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but this whole situation was incredibly romantic… It could be a very important gift sat inside this tiny box. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Type lifted the lid off and peered cautiously inside.

It was empty.

‘Tharn! You ass-’ He started to shout at Tharn but as he looked up from the empty box, he saw that his boyfriend was kneeling in front of him, a simple silver ring between his fingers.

‘Let’s spend the rest of our lives together, Type.’

An uncontrollable wave of emotions flushed through Type’s body and he found tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Tharn was already blubbing like a baby which caused a laugh to erupt from Type’s quivering lips.

‘You fuck me around all day and still expect me to say yes to you?’ The words were sharp but they fell out of smiling lips.

Tharn wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and got to his feet, taking Type’s right hand and pressing a soft, damp kiss against his knuckles. ‘I’m sorry for messing you around today. I love you, Type. I just wanted to make this moment unforgettable.’

‘So cheesy.’ Type felt hot tears drip down his face and into the corners of his mouth which, without his permission, did not stop grinning.

‘You haven’t answered me.’ Doubt seemed to creep into the corners of Tharn’s eyes, he still had Type’s hand pressed to his lips and his words warmly brushed over Type’s knuckles.

The younger man grinned and lifted up his free hand, his left hand, wiggling his fingers. ‘You know I can’t say no to you.’

With the biggest grin Type had ever seen, Tharn slipped the ring onto Type’s finger, brought both of his boyfriend’s hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss against each knuckle. Type pulled his hands out of Tharn’s and instead grabbed the older man’s face and dragged him into a passionate kiss, laughing into his fiancé’s mouth.

‘You’re never going to be able to get rid of me now!’


End file.
